


soft sunatsukki november

by tsukinowa (kiki_bw)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_bw/pseuds/tsukinowa
Summary: A collection of thirty soft SunaTsukki ficlets in various settings!Original twitter thread can be foundhere.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	soft sunatsukki november

**Author's Note:**

> I posted these on twitter, one for every day of November based vaguely on prompts generated by [1](https://cdn.rawgit.com/niconicosette/59bdf56b24fac9dac0a6e14bb5a6239c/raw/11d444568d35f52c918ef5245189d358afd041b1/fluffgen.html) and [2](https://prompts.neocities.org/).
> 
> Enjoy!

**01/11: Cuddling**  
_Established relationship, post-time skip_

That Tsukishima Kei is a notorious cuddler is no secret to Suna, and it isn’t for the first time that he wakes up in the middle of the night, sweating profusely with Tsukishima’s arm wrapped around him and their legs entangled.

The AC is valiantly working double-time, but the remnants of the summer heat still make the night humid.

Suna is a hot sleeper and had shucked off all his clothes before hopping into bed, but Tsukishima is easily susceptible to cold and likes to sleep with a thin sheet over him even in the summer. The sheet, Suna realizes, is uncomfortably bunched up under their feet.

The sticky slide of their legs is a tad disgusting as Suna tries to grab a corner of the sheet between his toes and pull it up without moving too much. Tsukishima is a light sleeper and the last thing Suna wants to do is wake him up after the exhausting match he’s had.

He deftly arranges the kicked bedsheet over Tsukishima the best he can with one hand. His boyfriend groans and Suna is almost tempted to snap a picture of his cute disgruntled face, but then Tsukishima huddles closer, snuggling into Suna’s shoulder. And Suna can’t help but smile, even as one of Tsukishima's long legs falls over his, almost rendering him immobile.

He knows how sweaty he will be, come morning, but he really wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

**02/11: Wearing each other’s clothes**  
_College au, new relationship_

“This looks so funny,” Tsukishima hears when he steps out of the shower.

What might have been objectively hilarious actually makes Tsukishima’s breath hitch. Suna is standing in front of the mirror, wearing a large sweater (!Tsukishima’s!) over tight black jeans.

They’re supposed to meet their friends for dinner and drinks, and Suna had come over to his apartment so they could “study” (make out on the couch while Tsukishima’s roommate was away). Suna had been too lazy to go back to his own dorm and change, choosing instead to pilfer through his boyfriend’s clothes for something to wear other than the tattered t-shirt he was in.

Now, there isn’t much difference in their builds, but Tsukishima has always preferred oversized comfortable sweaters. The sleeves of the one Suna is wearing fall past his hands, and although he is built slightly stockier, Tsukishima is still taller, which just makes for a comically long piece of garment.

It should be funny. Tsukishima should be laughing.

But his throat runs dry and he has to swallow a couple of times. Something about Suna in his clothes makes him go absolutely feral and soft at the same time, but damn if it isn’t cute to see Suna drowning in his sweater.

Suna discovers that day what the fastest way to earn kisses from Tsukishima is, and needless to say, they’re very late for dinner.

* * *

**03/11: Baking**  
_Established relationship_

Suna doesn’t bake. Suna cooks, very very well, and knocks up the most delicious dishes with the most random ingredients when he’s really in the mood, but baking is something that is completely out of his comfort zone.

That doesn’t stop him from trying.

Tsukishima looks down at the tray of questionable cookies that Suna has shoved under his nose. They look round in shape and mostly alright if he ignores the unappealing char on the bottom and the sides, but he is very wary after the last disaster with the innocuous flat matcha cupcakes that just tasted like oil.

The first warning sign should have been that strangely, the cookies don’t smell like anything at all, despite having been freshly baked. The second should have been the rattling sound when Suna had placed the tray on the table. The third is when Tsukishima accidentally drops one on the floor.

And it just doesn’t break.

They both peer at the vaguely biohazardous cookie lying intact on the floor despite having fallen three feet from the table. Suna sighs in defeat. Tsukishima just dreads the next time Suna is bitten by the baking bug.

* * *

**04/11: Body study (the sfw kind)**  
_Established relationship, post-time skip_

Every time Tsukishima undresses, Suna notices something new.

The all too obvious birthmark on his waist, just a blob of a shape, that Akiteru revealed at one family reunion that Tsukishima had insisted it looked like a dinosaur when he was a kid.

The collection of tiny spots dotting the expanse of Tsukishima’s back that Suna had discovered in the dim lights of his crappy first apartment. The perpetually bruised knees when Tsukishima just seemed to forget how long his legs were and ended up bumping them on the edges of the table.

Of course, there were the red patches and the bruises that came from playing professional volleyball. The marks of scraped shins and forearms that healed years ago but had left reminders. The calluses on hands and fingertips that came from putting in so much practice and effort.

A new mole, the tiniest of brown dotted in the crease of Tsukishima’s elbow. The roughness of his palms despite wearing gloves when he’d had to work with strong chemicals in the museum. A vein, suddenly visible on the inside of his wrist where Suna would plant a soft kiss.

Suna loves them all. He loves his Kei.

* * *

**05/11: Playing with hair**  
_Established relationship_

If Tsukishima was to be very honest, he would say that there were very few things in life that he liked more than the feel of Suna’s fingers carding through his hair.

He remembers how it started, once when they’d been binge-watching something and he had ended up with his head in Suna’s lap, who’d begun patting his head almost absent-mindedly. Tsukishima had completely missed the climax when he’d fallen asleep to the soothing feeling of fingers carefully weaving through his curls and had woken up with his hair parted weirdly and to Suna dozing on the couch too.

He hadn’t realized how much he liked it until the next time they were on the couch and Tsukishima had fought himself against planting his head under Suna’s hand again.

It becomes a habit for Tsukishima to silently slink his head on Suna’s lap, and for Suna to set his laptop aside so he can play with Tsukishima’s hair, thanking his insane flexibility to be able to plant soft kisses on Tsukishima’s forehead.

* * *

**06/11: Improving techniques**  
_Canon (the lost two years of high school), getting together_

Suna has never kissed anyone with glasses and it shows. 

The last thing he expected when he'd grudgingly come along to cheer his juniors on at Spring High was to find himself behind a lone water fountain far from the main gym, a number saved in his phone, and a confession on his tongue.

It’s irritating that even after two years, Suna is still so attracted to what he’d thought was just a high school crush, and he shouldn’t have felt so fond watching Tsukishima play as annoyingly as ever, impeccable blocks, even taller jumps for spikes, and floaters aimed accurately deep into the court.

But here he is, confessing, his feelings being reciprocated, and Suna thinks he might be half-dreaming because this is really really wild.

He leans forward to peck Tsukishima’s lips softly, whose ears have gone red and for all the sass he shows on the court, Suna thinks that maybe he is one of those shy ones after all, until Tsukishima circles a hand around Suna’s neck and keeps him there when Suna tries to part.

That’s when the problems start.

There’s a corner of Tsukishima’s glasses poking his eye and his nose has nowhere to go, smushed against the frames.

“Like this,” Tsukishima says when Suna inadvertently makes a frustrated sound. He tilts Suna’s head further, angling them both just right.

Suna doesn’t mind relearning if it means he gets to see more of this side of Tsukishima.

* * *

**07/11: Holding hands**  
_Au, first date_

Suna feels giddy almost, although that could be attributed to the cold.

They're walking through the relatively quiet back streets at night, huddled into their winter coats, breaths fogging in the cold air.

Tsukishima looks beautiful under the warm yellow of the streetlights.

They'd met through friends of friends at a common outing, and found themselves exchanging numbers and setting up a date for dinner at a hole-in-the-wall Italian restaurant that had been on Osamu’s recommended list.

As far as first dates went, this one had been pretty uneventful, just filled with a fair amount of initial awkwardness despite having met at the drunkest party, and with exchanging embarrassing stories about their friends.

Suna loved it. There’s something comfortable about Tsukishima that makes him want to get to know him more.

He sees Tsukishima off to his station on the way to his own at the end of the night when they've agreed to text each other. 

And as they walk, their hands brushing against each other’s is an accident at first, but it is on purpose that Tsukishima glances at him from under his glasses and lets his fingers slip through Suna’s. 

Suna gives a squeeze right back. It’s warm. It’s right.

* * *

**08/11: Lying on top of each other**  
_Canon (please assume the Raijins are based in Tokyo), post-time skip, relationship status:??_

One look at the large shoes in the genkan and the missing pair of indoor slippers tells him Tsukishima is home, as Suna drags his battered self inside. He’ll be a goner if he sits to take his shoes off properly, so he just hobbles awkwardly and nudges them off while standing, groaning even while climbing that one tiny step that leads to the inside of his dingy apartment.

Sure enough, Tsukishima is lounging on the couch, typing furiously on his laptop with his headphones on. Suna’s given him free rein of his apartment while he is on exchange in Tokyo, a respite from the noisy dorms he’s been assigned.

Suna has just signed with EJP Raijin, and oh boy they did not believe in taking it easy on the newcomers. 

He is exhausted beyond belief, and it’s taken him every last bit of his strength to hop onto the train and make it home, and he tosses his bag somewhere without care and just flops on top of Tsukishima before he barely has a chance to save his laptop.

And he knows that he is squishing Tsukishima, that it can’t be comfortable to have seventy-five kilos of someone knocking out your breath, but he really doesn’t think that he can move an inch with the way his thighs are burning.

And maybe Tsukishima just gets it because all he says is, “There’s ibuprofen on the table,” and Suna swears he could kiss this boy right here right now.

Maybe he will, once his muscles stop screaming and he can find the guts to confess.

* * *

**09/11: Competing**  
_Canon, post-time skip, established relationship_

There's something about facing off against his boyfriend on the other side of the net that awakens an almost wild side of Suna. It rears its head when he twists his torso and spikes the ball, only to bounce off a fast and flexible arm and slam down beside him. 

Glasses glint as Tsukishima smirks at Suna through the net.

They do this sometimes, catch up with their high school volleyball friends over a friendly 3-on-3 followed by lunch. Suna complains about playing volleyball even on their day off and technically, they all break the rules by not resting when they should be, but there is an unspoken pact to take it easy and play for fun.

Which always goes flying straight out the window with the first service of the game.

"I knew you were following those yoga videos I sent you!" Suna points accusingly, passing the ball back to him under the net. Tsukishima has been vehemently refusing to do any of the flexibility exercises Suna had been linking him, citing lack of time.

"I can go more though,” Tsukishima replies, ignoring the way Suna’s eyes widen at the implication, and makes his way to the service line.

Wild indeed. Suna can’t wait to find out how much more flexible Tsukishima has become.

* * *

**10/11: Wearing matching outfits**  
_Established relationship_

“This is so stupid,” Tsukishima mutters as he picks up the sweater in front of him.

It’s a puke-worthy shade of green (of course it is), while the matching one Suna is holding up is a worse checkered one.

“Where did you even get these?” Suna asks, wrinkling his face in vague disgust.

It’s not important. What’s important is that Suna lost a drunk bet he’d made with Osamu and somehow dragged Tsukishima in along with him, so now, as they’ve gathered for Christmas at Kita’s place, they had to wear the itchy matching sweaters for the entire evening.

It would be fine and all and Tsukishima would have only escaped with just a slight hit to his pride if they were just plain sweaters with cheesy captions, but these have stuffed fox heads on them. And a tiny tuft of a tail at the back.

Of course, his boyfriend makes the ugly sweater look good. Of course, he looks like a model even with that ridiculous tail that Tsukishima really wants to rip out.

But Suna is a little shit after all, and embarrasses Tsukishima to no end by bonking the fox faces on their sweaters together throughout the evening.

Looking at the way their friends almost gag at their display though, maybe the over-dialed sappiness is worth losing his pride a bit.

* * *

**11/11: Sharing pocky**  
_Tsukishima goes to Inarizaki high school au, established relationship_

Suna has bought them pocky.

Tsukishima stares blankly at the box of matcha pocky Suna has extracted out of his bag that is now lying between them on the bench.

It was an open secret that Suna was a sap, but Tsukishima hadn’t known it was this bad. 

He had barely realized it was pocky day until Suna had mentioned it.

They’re in the changing room behind the gym, Suna having helpfully snuck the keys from their all-too-absent vice-captain, and they could all fall into serious trouble for this, but Suna had apparently wanted them to kiss with a stick in their mouths and this was the only place to do it.

Tsukishima gives the said stick that Suna is waving around a dubious glance. The way he saw it, this was a first-class recipe for disaster.

"If I choke and die, it’s on you,” he mutters, before ensuring that the matcha covered end of the stick is in his mouth and Suna gets the tasteless biscuit with his first bite.

He holds it between his teeth, eyes squeezed shut because he really doesn’t know how this is supposed to feel remotely good. He feels Suna chomping the biscuit down and approaching closer and closer, so close to his uncomfortably pursed lips now, almost brushing them-

“WHAT THE--,” they hear as the door bangs open and Tsukishima instinctively shoves at Suna.

Suna falls off the bench and hacks loudly over the pocky he’s accidentally inhaled.

* * *

**12/11: Sharing a drink**  
_They go to the same high school au_

“Give it here,” Tsukishima hears before a sweaty body collapses against the wall beside him. He wrinkles his face at Suna almost lying on the hardwood, stinky, although Tsukishima isn’t faring much better.

“Go get your own,” Tsukishima mutters in response and takes a deliberate sip of the energy drink from his bottle.

“I’m too tired, come ooooon,” Suna whines, thrusting out a hand insistently.

Tsukishima hands him his bottle with a grudging glare. He expects Suna to open the lid and gulp down the drink.

He doesn’t expect Suna to put his mouth on the sipper where Tsukishima’s had been less than a minute ago.

Suna takes large swigs, like he’s a dying man in the desert (although it wouldn’t be wrong to assume that considering how tough practice was on them today), unaware of how Tsukishima’s brain tries hard not to short-circuit but fails miserably as he tries not to think about the indirect kiss like he’s in a shoujo manga.

“Thanks,” Suna gasps after he’s done and it’s only when he goes to hand Tsukishima his bottle back that he realizes what he did, and he stutters.

They both turn red with embarrassment.

* * *

**13/11: Karaoke**  
_AU, new relationship_

Suna is going to commit murder tonight.

He’s at their go-to karaoke place with his friends and his new boyfriend, it’s past midnight and they’re all nursing their food comas from a while ago.

Then the twins start insisting that Suna sing and Komori joins in with a glint in his eye and praises on his tongue about how Suna sings like a divine angel blessing the earth.

Suna doesn’t sing, he caterwauls, and all his friends know it.

He throws them all a pointed glare to shut them up because this thing between him and Tsukishima is new and fragile, they’re still in that period where all he wants is to show Tsukishima only the best sides of him, wants him to fall for Suna like Suna is falling for the blond, hook, line, and sinker.

But then Tsukishima is looking at him expectantly through his glasses, intrigued, and damn if that look didn’t get Suna going every single time.

He takes the mic and begs his friends with his eyes to pick a relatively short and easy song but of course, they don’t. He regrets everything the second he opens his mouth.

Suna sounds like a dying banshee. Tsukishima almost chokes on his drink.

Murdering his friends did sound pretty good right now.

* * *

**14/11: White hair**  
_Established relationship_

He would have missed it completely had it not been for Suna sprawling his limbs all over Tsukishima in bed, half-asleep, and snuggling closer insistently.

The lights are still on and as Tsukishima tries to pry Suna off so he can reach the remote on the bedside table, a shiny strand among all the brown catches his eye.

"I think you have a white hair," he says and Suna bolts upright in alarm immediately.

"What, where?"

Once Tsukishima has isolated the strand, he pinches it between his fingers, waiting as Suna rapidly googles what to do, and finds himself stuck between contradictory advice.

Tsukishima sighs exasperatedly and just yanks out the strand, placing it on Suna's frozen hand.

Later, when Suna is over the truth of premature greying and has cozied himself up against Tsukishima again, he mutters sleepily, "If all my hair goes white because of what you did, it’s on you to love me even then."

Tsukishima says nothing and tucks Suna’s head under his chin. They both know he will.

* * *

**15/11: Leaning**  
_AU, established relationship_

The train seems to be moving slower than usual, or maybe it’s just the sleepiness creeping over Tsukishima.

They’re on one of the last trains home, and it’s louder and more energetic than usual, with people in varying states of inebriation wandering back home. There wasn't much of a crowd, but all the seats had been taken, so they’re standing at the door, side by side.

Tsukishima is tired. Work had been more exhausting than usual, with a lot of deadlines due this week, but they were all behind him now. While he would grudgingly admit that it had been good to meet their friends again and let loose for some hours, the fatigue is crawling back and all he wants to do is conk out for the rest of the weekend.

There’s a touch on his hand, and Tsukishima looks down to see Suna curl an arm into his, a soft smile on his face.

It’s a simple gesture, but feels so right, like all the weight is off his shoulders. Tsukishima almost sighs in contentment.

There’s one couple straight up making out near the door that leads to the next carriage, so he thinks that he can at least do this.

Tsukishima leans into Suna’s side.

* * *

**16/11: Getting caught in the rain**  
_They go to the same high school au, they’re Pining_

The forecast had said light rain. It wasn’t supposed to pour.

He and Tsukishima had set out home together from school when it had just been drizzling, speed walking to reach quicker. Suna thought he’d stowed an umbrella into his locker at school when his mother had reminded him of the weather forecast today, but he’d been wrong, and it looked like Tsukishima had forgotten his as well.

They’re almost through the intersection that leads to their street, Tsukishima’s house nearer than Suna’s, when the rain grows heavy suddenly. They run down the street muttering curses, as the clouds shower upon them and there’s a loud rumble of thunder in the distance. By some unspoken agreement, they bolt to Tsukishima’s house, and by the time they reach, they’re completely drenched.

It’s only when Tsukishima goes to dig for his keys that Suna realizes they’re holding hands and springs apart immediately. No one else is home and Tsukishima makes a beeline to his room while Suna hovers in the genkan, coming back with towels and taking his glasses off to wipe them dry.

Tsukishima is dripping wet, not that Suna’s probably any better, but he didn’t think Tsukishima could look this pretty even while looking like a wet dog.

"Stop staring," Tsukishima says, dumping a towel on Suna's head, averting his eyes resolutely like it would make the faint pink spreading across his cheeks invisible. 

Suna smiles. One of these days he'll tell him.

* * *

**17/11: Forgetting**  
_Canon, post-time skip, established ldr_

Sometimes, when luck is on their side and their schedules match up, Suna stays Sunday night too, choosing to spend more time with his boyfriend and leaves on Monday morning. While Tsukishima sees him off at Sendai station on Sunday evenings, he usually has work on Mondays, and their see-you-laters happen in the privacy of Tsukishima’s apartment.

What doesn’t change no matter what day it is though, is the dawdling. Neither of them wants to part easily, and despite having done this long-distance thing for a year now, their farewells take the longest time. 

So it takes until Tsukishima is fully dressed in his work shirt and slacks, tie a bit askew, and Suna’s tenth alarm reminding him of the time, for him to collect his bag and drag his feet to the entrance.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Tsukishima asks, following him to the door.

Oh.

Suna knows he’s taken everything because he’s stalled twice with this excuse already, and it takes him a split-second to realize what he’s forgotten in his absent-mindedness, what Tsukishima wants. He steps closer and plants a soft lingering kiss on even softer lips.

A goodbye kiss.

Tsukishima’s ears turn pink instantly.

“I meant this, but thanks,” he says, handing Suna his phone that had been lying on the kitchen counter.

* * *

**18/11: Selfies**  
_AU, established relationship_

Suna loves taking selfies.

When you look as good as he does, you can’t help but take pictures of yourself, so it isn’t unusual for Tsukishima’s personal chats and social media to be flooded by Suna posting pictures.

Most of them are in groups, a casual picture with his coworkers at lunch, one with the cute dog on the second floor and its owner, reunion pictures with friends in dim-lit izakayas.

The ones Tsukishima really loves are the ones that are only for him.

A picture with a slice of cake Suna isn’t even that fond of but that he buys because it reminded him of Tsukishima. A selfie under a tree in the garden near his office, a soft smile on his lips and the autumn leaves in an ethereal halo around him. A shaky picture while he feeds biscuits to the stray cat that wanders inside the apartment sometimes.

An artistic shot showing him comfortably dressed in pajamas in bed, the empty space next to him beckoning Tsukishima invitingly when he works late. A deliberate snapshot of the ring on his finger as he cushions his cheek on his hand while waiting for Tsukishima on their date. A goofy shot of his mussed up hair in the morning, complete with droopy eyes when Tsukishima is out of the country for work.

They all make Tsukishima’s day.

* * *

**19/11: Waking up**  
_Established relationship_

When Tsukishima wakes up, the faintest hints of sunlight are pouring into the bedroom through the drawn curtains. There’s an inexplicable joy in his chest and a weight on his arm, and he turns over to see Suna still asleep, arm thrown over his, hair all over the pillow and snoring softly.

He shouldn’t be finding it cute, but as the events of last night come rushing back to Tsukishima, all he feels is an intense surge of affection.

The best way to wake up right now would be with a kiss. He should wake Suna up with a kiss.

Tsukishima sits up half-way, and takes a quick swig of water from the bottle on his bedside table in a feeble bid to get rid of the worst of morning breath, and shuffles closer to his still asleep boyfriend.

He leans in, then pauses. He’s never done this, and he wants to now, but it isn’t like him to be this soft. He leans in again, determined, closer this time, but hesitates when Suna groans and opens his eyes.

“Well, this is a surprise,” Suna mutters, staring at Tsukishima, half-asleep, eyes barely open.

Tsukishima freezes. They spend what seems like a long time just staring at each other.

“Well if you won’t do it, I will,” Suna says, craning up.

Their lips meet softly. Tsukishima loses himself in the kiss.

* * *

**20/11: Lady and the Tramp**  
_Established relationship_

Tsukishima doesn’t know what this movie is supposed to be. He’s never watched it, uninterested in English movies, and it really doesn’t sound good with a name like ‘Lady and the Tramp’. But Suna is quite enthusiastic about this, and shoves his phone under Tsukishima’s nose to play a clip of what looks like two dogs eating spaghetti from the same plate.

Dogs. Eating spaghetti. At a restaurant.

Tsukishima is now wondering how this movie ever got approval for release because surely spaghetti is poisonous to dogs. (Is it? He doesn’t know much about dogs but it sounded bad for them).

But Suna is insistent that he wants to try this, and brandishes the packet of instant spaghetti he’s already bought from the store.

They struggle through cooking the instant meal because none of them can really cook, and Tsukishima’s sure that the noodles are not supposed to be this soggy and the sauce isn’t supposed to be this watery but they fix that by putting everything in a bowl instead of a dish. The noodles look sad floating in the sauce, but he obediently rolls his fork and takes a bite at the same time Suna does.

It’s an utter failure.

They spray each other with the sauce-soup when they slurp and the noodles are so soggy that they break off at the slightest tension.

But then Suna breaks into loud snorts of laughter at their sad attempts, and even Tsukishima can’t stop the smile that spreads across his own face.

Maybe it isn’t that bad after all.

* * *

**21/11: Wallpapers**  
_Established relationship_

One of Suna’s favorite things to do is changing Tsukishima’s wallpaper on his phone.

He knows Tsukishima deliberately keeps a basic ass default home screen because anyone at work can see it, but half of them know about Suna already, and he doesn’t mind if the other half know now by seeing them on a phone.

But he knows that Tsukishima is a bit sensitive about it, so he settles for changing it to the most ridiculous pictures he has of the blond, and he’s garnered quite a collection over the years.

Sometimes it’s an unflattering picture of Tsukishima napping with his mouth open and drooling. Sometimes it’s the one time he caught Tsukishima picking his nose. Sometimes the bird’s nest his hair had been one morning when he’d slept with hair product in. Sometimes it’s his bulging cheeks from when he’d stuffed too many cheeseballs in.

This time though, when Suna swipes Tsukishima’s phone while he’s in the bathroom, he stops short.

Tsukishima’s home screen is a picture of them, the one they’d taken in the park last weekend, when they’d shared a pair of gloves and Suna has stowed Tsukishima’s cold hand in his coat pocket. Suna is smiling brightly at the camera, but Tsukishima’s half-smile is hidden under his large scarf and he’s staring at Suna softly. 

Suna doesn’t have the heart to change it.

Later, when Tsukishima says, “Gave up on changing my home screen?” all Suna does is kiss him soundly in response.

* * *

**22/11: Massage**  
_Mangaka Tsukishima au, established relationship_

Suna knows instantly which days are bad for Tsukishima.

A lot of times it’s the incessant calls with his editor, video turned on and headphones on his ears as they hash into the plot he’s planned. Often, the whir of the coffee machine and the footsteps walking to the kitchen every two hours even late at night are a clear giveaway. Sometimes, it’s the rock music he plays deafeningly loudly when he’s looking for inspiration.

Today though, it’s the wince that crosses Tsukishima’s face when he bends to pick up the pencil he’s dropped off the coffee table in the living room.

“Rough day?” Suna asks, setting aside his own laptop as Tsukishima sinks into the couch beside him.

“The worst,” Tsukishima replies, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes, bags heavily visible underneath. Suna knows it isn’t healthy to work the hours Tsukishima does, but he’s unstoppable once inspiration strikes him, and with that well running a bit dry these days, Suna certainly isn’t going to berate his boyfriend.

“Come here.”

Suna makes Tsukishima sit facing the back of the couch and gently digs his fingers into Tsukishima’s lower back. Tsukishima moans in appreciation and sags into the couch, almost falling asleep as Suna gives him a nice backrub.

He’ll do what he can to make Tsukishima’s bad days better.

* * *

**23/11: Hair-drying**  
_Canon, post-time skip, established ldr_

There are some things that aren’t very noticeable on video calls no matter how hard you try to engrave the pixelated image of your significant other into your mind.

So when they finally have time to spend together after the season is over, Suna realizes with muted surprise that Tsukishima’s hair has grown, much longer than he remembers seeing the last time.

“Haven't had time to go get it cut,” Tsukishima says in response to the unasked question.

Suna likes it.

The blond hair now curls more, and it’s really soft to touch when Suna brushes it away from Tsukishima’s eyes. That’s when he notices how wet his hair is. He knows Tsukishima doesn’t style his hair, letting it air dry and settle into its default shape instead, and while that was alright in the past, he has a lot more hair now that will stay wetter for longer.

“You’ll fall sick,” Suna says when he sees Tsukishima only give his hair a cursory rub. Tsukishima shrugs.

“Give it here,” Suna replies, making Tsukishima sit on the bed and thoroughly rubbing the towel through his hair. He plugs in the hairdryer and turns it on, ruffling the strands of his boyfriend’s hair and drying them properly.

Maybe he can convince Tsukishima not to cut it too short.

* * *

**24/11: Binge-watching**  
_They go to the same high school au, established relationship_

Suna turns to his right when he catches an aborted movement from the corner of his eye to see Tsukishima pushing himself upright from where he’d been nodding off.

“We can watch later, you know,” Suna says, delving into the bowl of chips in his lap, taking care not to spill anything. His mother would kill him if they got crumbs on the sofa.

Tsukishima clears his throat. “No, I’m fine, we can finish.”

It’s the winter holidays, and they’re binge-watching the new season of their favorite drama, but clearly, it’s not interesting enough to hold Tsukishima’s attention, or he’s just tired. It’s just past midnight though, hardly late considering their holiday sleeping habits, but maybe it’s the dimmed lights and the cool winter air putting his boyfriend to sleep.

As always, he is stubborn, but Suna knows him well by now and gives it some time.

Five minutes later, Tsukishima is asleep, head thrown back uncomfortably on the sofa, glasses sliding down his nose and mouth open slightly.

Suna can’t help but smile at the sight, and turns the tv off. He coaxes Tsukishima to lie on the sofa, unfolds the spare blanket, and drapes it over him, smiling wider when Tsukishima immediately snuggles into it.

They can catch up on their show some other time.

* * *

**25/11: Tucking hair**  
_Artist Suna au, established relationship_

Tsukishima raises his head when Suna whines for what seems like the thousandth time.

Suna has brought his canvas out on the low table despite having a perfectly functional office to do his painting, citing an “artistic block looking at the same four walls like a nasty case of constipation”. Tsukishima has long stopped questioning his boyfriend’s metaphors.

He’s sitting on the couch, and looks up from his tablet when Suna huffs again and drags his brush across, only for his vision to be impeded by a curtain of brown. Tsukishima moves before he even realizes it, tucking the locks of hair falling over Suna’s eyes back behind his ears. It’s only then that Suna looks up.

“Hairband?” Tsukishima asks.

Suna shakes his head. “It’s making my head hurt.”

Tsukishima gathers Suna’s box of pins from his side table in their bedroom and places it in front of Suna, who just gestures at his paint-dirtied hands and looks at him expectantly.

Of course.

Tsukishima draws a couple of colorful tic tac pins from the box and clicks them into place carefully in Suna’s hair, tucking it away from his eyes with half a smile on his face.

Suna smiles back gratefully, but all Tsukishima can think about is how cute he looks.

* * *

**26/11: Sweaters**  
_Canon, post-time skip, established ldr_

Suna places his steaming bowl of udon carefully on the table and rolls up the sleeves of the sweater he’s pinched off Tsukishima before arranging the angle on his phone and hitting call.

Tsukishima picks up almost immediately.

There’s a familiar feeling that warms him from the inside when the video loads to show his boyfriend, dressed similarly in a large sweater Suna could swear belonged in his wardrobe, sitting in his balcony on the reclining chair that was probably bad for their athlete backs but that they’d splurged on anyways.

“It’s cold, why’re you outside?” Suna says in lieu of a greeting, slurping up the first mouthful. It’s smack in the middle of the season, and this was the only time they’d actually had to talk after weeks.

“Fresh air,” Tsukishima responds. “Why the late lunch?”

“Practice ran late,” Suna mumbles through another mouthful.

Tsukishima wrinkles his nose, whether at the thought of late practices or Suna’s nonexistent table manners, Suna doesn’t know, but he takes the opportunity to study Tsukishima through the screen.

The only time he’s seen him in the past few weeks has been in his green jersey on the court, in a few highlight clips, and it’s comforting to see him cuddled in his soft oversized sweaters with just the hint of fingers escaping the sleeves.

With every such call comes longing, and Suna can’t wait for the next time they can meet in person.

* * *

**27/11: Boop**  
_Royal au, arranged betrothal_

They’ve been engaged for a couple of weeks now, and Tsukishima has started noticing some peculiar things that Suna does. Like cast furtive glances around them and deflate at the sight of the guards on patrol.

Their arranged betrothal for alliance wasn’t a surprise to either of them. They came from the two most influential families in the kingdom, second only to the royal family itself, and had milled about in the same social circles since they were kids, so they were hardly strangers.

What was strange though, was the bubbling feeling of anticipation Tsukishima woke up with every morning at the thought of meeting Suna for their ‘dates’, which were essentially them wandering around the large gardens, followed by their personal guards at a respectable distance.

They always parted in slight disappointment, with hugs being the extent of PDA they were allowed until marriage, and as much as Tsukishima was beginning to treasure them, he wanted more.

And now he realized that Suna did too. 

At the end of yet another date, Suna clicks his tongue as their guards reappear when he moves to hug Tsukishima. Tsukishima steps closer though, closer than they’ve ever been and closer than is probably appropriate, and boops his nose against Suna’s softly, ignoring the gasps of the maids passing by.

Suna stands there, stunned, a pink blush steadily spreading across his cheeks. “I-you--”

If this is how Suna reacts every time, Tsukishima is totally going to find someplace to sneak a kiss.

* * *

**28/11: New shampoo**  
_Established relationship_

Tsukishima wrinkles his nose when he enters Suna’s apartment and smells something strange. At first, he thinks that maybe Suna forgot to take out the trash, but a cursory search in the kitchen shows that it’s clean.

When Suna pushes him into his bedroom after dinner, he realizes that the smell has grown stronger, and it only takes one sniff to notice that it’s coming from the bed. Another sniff leads him to discover that it’s Suna's hair.

“What?” Suna laughs when he sees Tsukishima’s expression. “I washed it right before you came!”

Tsukishima holds him close, very close, and smells his hair again. That’s definitely it.

“Did you change your shampoo?” he asks, craning away in hopes of fresher air.

“Yes?” Suna replies, confused.

“What is even in it?” Tsukishima is going to suffocate in this pungent smell.

“It’s onion shampoo. Supposed to be really good for your hair.”

Onion shampoo. Tsukishima almost gags. Suna shoves his head under Tsukishima’s nose on purpose.

* * *

**29/11: Meme**  
_Canon, post-time skip, established relationship_

Tsukishima is rarely active on social media.

It’s the bane of their social media manager’s life because while she’s certainly cajoled him into making a twitter account and posting at least a couple of videos from practice, he’s really bad at keeping it active unless she hounds him. Usually, he just lurks, liking the posts of his ex-teammates and colleagues.

The one time he does use it though, he blows up.

Suna is a riot on his social media, actively posting updates and stupid pictures and videos.

They’d been taking selfies at Suna’s insistence and there was one that they’d taken in Tsukishima’s phone that had caught Suna mid eye roll. Usually, Tsukishima would delete the ones Suna didn’t need and free up some space, but this time, he stores it away quietly.

Suna posts one of their selfies, asking Tsukishima to at least like it.

Tsukishima does him one better.

Me, when Rintarou wants to take ten thousand selfies just to post one, he replies to the cute selfie Suna has posted and attaches the eye roll picture, cropped to show off Suna in all his meme-worthy glory.

It takes twitter by storm.

* * *

**30/11 (end): Chores**  
_Canon, post-time skip, established relationship_

If there is one thing Suna hates more than losing, extra practice, and cancelled plans, it’s doing chores. He absolutely loathes them. 

Tsukishima often wonders how Suna has survived living alone for so long, in dorms in high school and an apartment after graduating, with how much he hates to clean up or do the dishes. It’s quite early in their relationship that Tsukishima realizes that Suna will do anything to get out of chores, sometimes even sticking to him like a koala to avoid them. In the end though, he ends up doing them, but not before extracting far more kisses than are necessary as a reward in advance, and promises of more to come later.

“I love you,” Suna says one day when he opens the door to welcome Tsukishima in just tattered shorts which barely fit and have most definitely seen better days.

Tsukishima narrows his eyes and makes his way silently to the bedroom.

The laundry basket is overflowing.

“Stop saying I love you to get out of chores,” he says, shoving the basket at Suna, who just groans loudly and flops on the bed, but then gathers it all and begins sorting it.

Later, he thanks Tsukishima for setting his ass on fire by kissing him fervently against the whirring washing machine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading these extremely self-indulgent ficlets!  
> Let me know your favorites? :D
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_tsukinowa?s=09)


End file.
